Heartbreaking Realizations
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Luna walks in on Serena crying in her room one day only to find out that Darien broke up with her again and that Serena was going to refuse to take him back regardless of what happened. What can Luna do to solve the situation? Can she do it quickly enough
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: PG (Probably be R before the story is over)**

**Summary: Luna walks in on Serena crying in her room one day only to find out that Darien broke up with her again and that Serena was going to refuse to take him back regardless of what happened. What can Luna do to solve the situation? Can she do it quickly enough to save the future or would she fail and give the future over to the unknown. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Author's Note:**

_I really don't know where I'm going with this story. I just sat down and started to write it. I'm only putting this much up because I don't want to write it for nothing. I want to make sure that people will enjoy it, so if you want more you will have to review. Which shouldn't be too hard if you liked It, I'll update often so be watching I guess._

**Heartbreaking Realizations**

_**Chapter One:**_

Serena Tsukino wasn't a normal girl. Her looks weren't even normal, right down to the weird hair style she carried her hair in. She was Sailor Moon the fighter of justice, love, and peace. She was the legendary Moon Princess and was 'destined' to retake her place as Queen in the future. She battled monster after monster and has seen all the evil the world has to offer, yet she keeps her innocence intact and safe, always the first one to laugh.

Why then was she sitting in her room crying silently and hugging a pillow to her face? Luna pondered this question for what seemed like hours but was only mere minutes before she jumped on the bed to confront and comfort the upset Princess. "Serena, what's wrong?"

Serena buried her head into the pillow, "go away Luna, I'm not in the mood to talk." As muffled as her voice was the misery was still painfully clear in Serena's voice and Luna grew even more worried.

"I don't understand what's wrong. You were fine earlier." Luna stated as she walked a little closer to her.

"It's nothing Luna, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I always am." Serena said trying to smile but failing.

"Is it Darien?" Luna watched as Serena scrunched her face up before she gave up and threw the pillow across the room letting the tears fall freely down her face. Luna was only surprised by the pure hatred she saw in Serena's face.

"Darien is no longer my concern. I'm tired of wasting my life waiting for him!"

"So it is Darien. What happened?" Luna tried to keep the worry and agitation out of her voice. Darien and Serena had, had their fair share of problems. Always being separated by one thing or another, but Serena had always seemed willing enough before. But Serena had been acting differently ever since her 17th birthday that she celebrated the other week, spending hours locked in her room studying or just thinking.

"He informed me today that he has been seeing another woman for the last two months." Serena stated simply before she completely broke down and buried her face in the sheets on the bed. Luna just sat there, her eyes wide and her mouth open. Darien, Prince Endymion, Serena's soul mate cheated on her? Was that even possible? What was he thinking!? He had responsibilities to the earth! Even though marrying someone might be a little steep for even the earth to ask of someone. Luna was unsure of what to say, she had always just assumed that no matter what Darien and Serena would want to be together because of what happened in the past…but Darien never went back to the being the same person after what happened in the Stars battle.

"How long ago did he tell you this?" Luna asked and was surprised when Serena stood up and went over to her mirror. She started to mess with her face, wiping the tears off and applying make up.

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't matter anymore. I don't love him anymore Luna. I'm too afraid to; a person can only go through so much grief before they just can't handle anymore." Serena said as she started to brush her hair, her hand was shaking slightly and Luna hoped that Serena was getting ready to go to Raye's. After observing herself in the mirror Serena grabbed her broach and smiled sadly at Luna.

"I'm going out; if you need me contact me on the wrist watch." She was gone before Luna could object or even ask her were she was going, even though Luna was certain it wasn't to any of the girls' house. If Serena wasn't going to inform the others of her situation Luna would. She jumped off the bed and ran over to the closet, she quickly pulled out the communicator and punched in Amy, Lita, Mina, and Raye's buttons and after a few seconds all of their faces appeared on the little screen.

"What's the problem Luna?" Lisa said as she practiced her boxing moves.

"Have any of you seen Serena or Darien today?" Luna whispered not 100 sure if Serena left the house yet or not.

"I saw Darien earlier, but he looked troubled so I didn't go over to him." Mina said her face showing a little concern. Luna felt a stab of irritation at Darien. He didn't have the right to look troubled!

"I am requesting an emergency Scout meeting. Meet at Raye's in 30 minutes." Luna said and hit the end call button. After stowing the communicator back in the closet she started to make her way to Raye's. She didn't know what to make of this situation! What about the future? Crystal Tokyo and Rini!? Were they doomed now because of Darien's raging libido? Luna remembered the haunted look in Serena's eyes and wondered just how long Serena had been in her room crying.

When Luna arrived at Raye's all of the girls were there with matching looks of concern.

"Darien and Serena aren't together anymore." She said simply and all of the girls' eyes widened. Serena and Darien had seemed so happy ever since the end of the Stars battle! What had changed?

"What happened?" Raye whispered.

"He's been cheating on me for the past two months." Anger radiated within the words, and Luna knew that not all of the anger was directed at Darien, there was a large amount directed at her now. She turned around to see Serena glaring at her. She looked so different and Luna was unsure of what could've changed.

The girls broke into motion and surrounded Serena, hugging her and telling her it was going to be ok, that they would get back together. Luna watched the scene with interest until Serena pushed all the girls away and laughed bitterly. "I don't want him back. If I'm not good enough for him then he isn't good enough for me." Hatred was pure and obvious on the words and Luna knew what had changed. Serena was no longer the innocent girl that Luna had thought she was. She wasn't sure when it had changed, perhaps just this morning when the man she was ready to give her soul to informed her that he had been unfaithful. But now she was bitter and angry and hate poured off her just like love use to and it didn't suit her as well.

"Serena…we aren't sure why Darien would do something like that. But we're going to talk to him; maybe this is all a misunderstanding." Mina laid an arm on Serena's shoulder and Serena shrugged it off.

"It's over Mina. I don't care if the future is going to change. I don't care if the entire planet goes into hell because of it. I'm not giving my heart to him again. He doesn't deserve it." With that Serena was gone and the girls gave troubled glances to each other.

"We should find Darien" Amy said softly before she got out her pocket computer and typed in a few things. She closed it and nodded, "He's in his apartment." She started to walk and the other's followed her. Trying to remember how peacefully their day had started and how badly it was going to end.

END OF CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: PG (Probably be R before the story is over)**

**Summary: Luna walks in on Serena crying in her room one day only to find out that Darien broke up with her again and that Serena was going to refuse to take him back regardless of what happened. What can Luna do to solve the situation? Can she do it quickly enough to save the future or would she fail and give the future over to the unknown.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Author's Note:**_  
It took me longer than expected to get the next chapter out. But Christmas shopping hit unexpectedly and for the past few days I've been immersed in the world of Ebay and Wal-mart and just now got the free time to sit down and write some. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review and thanks for reading._

**Heartbreaking Realizations**

_**Chapter Two:**_

The girls found Darien in the arcade sitting at the counter talking to Andrew, They approached him slowly, not sure of what to say to him at first. He glanced over at them and the smile that was on his face quickly turned into a frown as he said something to Andrew and walked over to them. "I'm guessing that you heard?" Darien whispered, not wanting their conversation to be overheard.

"Did you really cheat on her Darien?" Amy whispered, hoping that he would deny it.

"..Yes…I met someone in America and I've been seeing them for a while now. I finally decided that I would rather live Darien Chiba's life and not Prince Endymion's…so I broke it off with Serena." A pained expression broke out over his face as he said this and Luna sat there watching Darien struggle with his emotions, electing to stay quiet just incase someone did end up overhearing their conversation.

"Do you know how selfish that is Darien?" Raye asked bitterly.

"Or how much it hurt Serena to know that the man she loved has been cheating on her for months!?" Lita bit out angrily. Darien surveyed the angry girls and cat in front of him and sighed mentally.

"I'm sorry, I know it's selfish. I know it hurt her. I'm living for me now." He turned and walked back over to Andrew and left all of the girls with their mouths open. It looked like it really was over between the two of them…the girls walked out of the arcade and looked at each other seriously.

"We need to find Serena again." Mina said softly and they all nodded before walking toward the Tsukino household.

Serena walked around downtown Tokyo for what seemed like hours before going to a run down park and sitting down on a ratty old swing. The air was cold and rain was starting to drizzle but it seemed almost perfect weather for how she felt so she stayed on the swing, gently swinging even after the rain started to pour. Darien had been cheating on her for months and in the end the other girl won, not her. Ever since she was 14 Serena had been told that Darien was her soul mate. That they were destined to be together and had been together millennia's ago, only separated by death and then reunited to share their love once again

Only problem was is that Darien shared his love with another girl. Again, and again, and again…Serena stood up quickly from the swing, anger racing threw her blood, unaware of the horrible storm that was happening around her, only focused on how much Darien had betrayed her in the end. Part of her wanted to track him down and demand answered for why he would do such a thing, but another part understood She felt the depressing pull of helplessness at times when she thought of how utterly bound she was supposed to be to one person that she severely disliked during times. He probably felt the same toward her and Serena couldn't make herself feel angry about that in the end.

She was angry about the lying and the cheating. He should've ended it before he even though about doing something with some other girl. It would've hurt still to be dumped by him in the end, especially if it had been for another girl. But at least he would've waited to do anything with the other girl until later on.

Serena was surprised when she realized she was in a small forest and was surprised that the park she had been visiting had one. The trees were blocking most of the rain only the occasional drop falling threw here and there. Serena smiled at the nature that surrounded her. She sat down on the nearest dry piece of ground and just looked up at the mini sky full of green and brown and smiled. She shouldn't worry about Darien anymore. She was a strong person and could only grow stronger as she got older. She would find someone else…someone else she was destined for? She wasn't sure. But now she wasn't sure if she was destined to be with Darien. How could he leave her if it was destiny? She thought of Rini and a pang went through her heart. She was almost certain that the little girl was already gone, faded into oblivion with only the gods know what else that was in the future she had known.

She leaned her head back against the tree and yawned. When she had woken up earlier she had felt that it was going to be one of those days. She battled with her body to get out of bed for 20 minutes before it moved now she wished that she didn't fight it so much and would've just lain in bed all day. She would've still blissfully been Darien's Fiancé.

She closed her eyes and yawned. She was tired of thinking about it. Tired of remembering what had happened and tired of remembering exactly how different her life was now. She drifted into sleep, not caring if she ever woke up again.

The girls left the Tsukino household with worried frowns on their faces. Serena's mom assured the girls that Serena would be back before dinner and that she would have her call Raye when she got in. As the girls stepped outside they saw the clouds that were coming toward them and thought smugly that the thunder and lightning would chase Serena back home quickly and they would be comforting Serena by tomorrow at the latest. The told each other goodbye and went their own ways, leaving Luna behind trying to figure out were the Moon Princess could've disappeared off to and how she was going to fix the entire problem with Darien and Serena.

Three hours later after no sign of Serena Luna was standing in the alley way of the arcade waiting for Artemis to join her. She made no calls to the scouts, not wanting to get them worried just yet. Hoping that she could find Serena with a simple tracking spell and get her back home safe and sound before the hour was over. Artemis jumped in front of her and smiled adoringly.

"Hello Luna, how are you?" He asked and Luna rolled her eyes.

"This is not the time Artemis. I'm fine. But the Princess however is not. We have to find her and make sure she is ok." Luna opened the entrance into the arcade and her and Artemis quickly went into their headquarters. Pushing buttons here and there and typing phrases.

"Do you think Serena will be ok? This isn't the first time Darien has left her. Maybe they will get back together like they did before?" Artemis suggested half heartedly. Whish he could erase the anguished look on Luna's face.

"I'm afraid this isn't like the other times Artemis." Luna stated, never stopping her search, "Daring cheated on her and gave his love to another girl. Serena will never forgive that no matter what I think. We have lost the Future King of Earth and Small Lady as well. I'm not sure what the future will be now but I'm hoping for the best." Luna finally pounded the keyboard in aggravation. "I can't find anything!" She said angrily as she glared at the screen. Artemis looked a little pale as he realized the possible repercussions of Darien's actions.

"We will figure something out Luna. Darien didn't make the future. He was just in it." He smiled reassuringly at Luna and she relaxed a little and smiled some.

"You're right. Everything will be fine. I just hate that Serena has to go through this." Luna said as she typed in Serena's tracking code up one more time. It came back missing and Luna was surprised to feel unworried about it. She knew that Serena would show up again soon, she was just worried about the condition that Serena would show up in.

"Go back to the Tsukino residence Luna and keep an eye on the family. They are going to get worried soon and you need to make sure they don't call the police tonight." Artemis said as he turned to the computer screen and started to search. Luna smiled and nodded,

"Call me if you find anything Artemis. We need to get the Princess back and safe as quickly as possible." Luna said as she left the arcade and made her way back to the Tsukino household.

**END OF CHATPER**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: PG (Probably be R before the story is over)**

**Summary: Luna walks in on Serena crying in her room one day only to find that Darien broke up with her again and that Serena was going to refuse to take him back regardless of what happened. What can Luna do to solve the situation? Can she do it quickly enough to save the future or will she fail and give the future over to the unknown?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Author's Note:**  
_I apologize a hundred times for being so slow. I have had a lot of drama over here. My brother was diagnosed with cancer and my sister is having heart troubles. But things are finally calming down again and I think that I'll be able to start updated regularly. Sorry yet again for making you wait so long._

**Heartbreaking Realizations**

**_Chapter Three:_**

Serena woke up to a bright flash of light followed quickly by a loud boom of thunder. She was surprised how quickly her heart could start jumping so quickly and when she stood up she realized the sudden awakening had made her body start shaking…or was that how ridiculously cold it was? She looked around the strange forest she was in only to realize that she had been in such a daze walking into it that she had no idea how to get back out. Panic started to spread in her veins. It was dark, cold, storming and she was lost. She grabbed for her communicator and felt a stab of fear when she realized she hadn't put it on before she left. She sat back down and looked around trying to will her eyes to adjust to the dark. There was nothing she could do,. her locket was with her communicator…in the pocket of her coat at home.

She took a deep breath and decided to stay there until morning. The wind was picking up and the trees were blowing wildly around which meant that more and more rain was getting through. She could see her breath and knew that it was way too cold for anyone to be out at the moment. She leaned her head back on the tree and sighed. This was a bad situation that couldn't be fixed until morning, the last thing she wanted was to get even farther lost in the forest by trying to find her way out in the dark. She wrapped her arms around herself and willed her heart to stop beating so rapidly.

She closed her eyes and sat in the cold waiting for the first rays of the morning sun to break through the clouds of the storm.

* * *

Luna paced nervously around Serena's room as the storm got gradually worse. "Where is she?" Luna asked herself, annoyed that Serena would take off without her locket or her communicator. She looked over at the clock. 1:45am. She growled as she jumped onto the bed and pushed the call button on Serena's communicator. Minutes later four tired faces appeared on the separate screens and Luna felt bad for having to wake them up with such horrible news.

"Serena hasn't returned home yet." Luna said quietly and the girls were immediately wide awake..

"What do you mean she isn't home!? We all thought the storm would scare her back!" Lita said trying not to get too worried.

Luna could just shrug helplessly. "I thought so too. But she isn't home and if she stays out in this weather she is likely to get very sick. We have to search for her. The last of her signature that the machine at headquarters could pick up was at a park in downtown around 4:00. So I think we should start there." Luna was pleased to see that the faces of the scouts were no longer visible.

"Ok we will meet you there in 10 minutes!" Luna heard the shout of Amy's voice and then the communication ended. Luna quickly jumped onto the window sill and pushed the window open (they never left it locked so Luna could get in and out freely) and was gone from the Tsukino household before another minute had passed.

* * *

Darien rolled over in bed, unable to ignore the ache in his head. He knew what this meant. Serena was in danger and every nerve in his body was telling him to turn into Prince Endymion and race to her rescue. But he refused. He didn't want to be controlled anymore. He loved Marissa much more than Serena and didn't understand why his mind just wouldn't accept that. The ache stopped suddenly and Darien rolled back over on his back and smiled. Serena could do just fine without him, she didn't need him to help her anymore…the last thought he had before he dozed off was **_What if you just let her die_**

* * *

Mina made her way through the dark cold forest slowly. Looking everywhere for any sign of her best friend, trying to keep the tears at bay as she thought of how bad off Serena might be. After walking for what seemed to be hours she saw a glint of golden blonde in the lightning and didn't even try to hold back her scream as she ran over to the cold unmoving form of Serena.

* * *

Serena opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was white and she had the horrible thought that she might be dead. She stood up from whatever ground she had been laying on and realized that she was Princess Serenity. She took a few steps forward and her mother Queen Serenity appeared before her.

"Where am I?" Serenity asked quietly and her mother smiled.

"You are in between the place of the living and the place of the dead my daughter. But we don't have much time together. Why don't you tell me what is troubling you?" The queen put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and Serenity flung herself into her mom's arm and started to cry.

Queen Serenity just held her for awhile before she pulled her back gentry. "Tell me what ails you sweetheart"

"Endymion cheated on my mother." Serenity said through her tears. "My relationship with him is over and I don't' know if I can live another day!" She started to cry harder and the queen held her daughter tight.

"Don't worry about him anymore Serenity. He is not the man that you will marry anymore. He has chosen his path in life and will realize his mistake sooner than you think. But you will have someone else and he will know that he has lost you forever." The queen smiled as she felt Serenity calm down.

"Will I really find someone else mother?" she asked softly and the queen nodded.

Serenity smiled and started to say something else but she stopped when she felt the most interesting tingling feeling in her heart. Her mother smiled and nodded, "I'll see you again my daughter, much later than this I hope." And in a flash everything went black again and Serena was lost in the dark whirlwind of her mind.

END OF CHAPTER

READ AND REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: PG (Probably R before the story is over)**

**Summary: Luna walks in on Serena crying in her room one day only to find that Darien broke up with her again and that Serena was going to refuse to take him back regardless of what happened. What can Luna do to solve the situation? Can she do it quickly enough to save the future or will she fail and give the future over to the unknown.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Author's Note: Yet again I've made everyone wait way longer than I should have. Things still aren't quite settled here yet but I really think the chaos is going to die down soon?. Thanks for understanding everyone.**

**Also to answer Connie's question this is going to be a Serena/Darien fic eventually.**

**Heartbreaking Realizations**

_**Chapter Four:**_

The girls quickly dragged Serena from the forest. Trying not to panic over how cold she felt and how she refused to wake up no matter how hard they yelled are shook her.

"We need to get Serena inside somewhere quick!" Raye said as she looked at their surroundings.

"..The closest place is Darien's apartment" Amy said and they all stopped moving for a second.

Luna sighed, "We have no other choice…" And with that she took the lead, running in the direction of Darien's apartment. The girls shared a look before taking off after her.

* * *

Darien jumped out of his bed quickly when he heard the banging on his door. He ran over and opened it, not even trying to hide his annoyed look. The image that greeted him however wiped the look off. The girls were all standing there, soaked, crying…holding a very pale unconscious Serena. Luna ran in first and the rest of the girls knocked him out of the way. He closed the door softly as he watched them put Serena on the couch. Amy started to strip her while Raye ran into his bed room coming back with a pair of Serena's old pajamas. Lita was in the kitchen making hot chocolate and Mina…Mina was standing in front of him looking at him with hate.

"Do you care if we use your apartment to get Serena better?" Mina asked bitterly.

Darien shook his head, "Of course not…What…what happened?" He looked from Mina to the now not so wet Serena in the cut pink bunny pajamas that she loved so much.

"I'm not sure. I think she just wanted to be alone for a while. We found her in the forest…Amy said that she was deep into hypothermia….didn't…didn't you feel ANYTHING!?" Mina shouted the last word and the rest of the girls stopped working and looked over at them.

Darien remembered the ache that just wouldn't leave. He remembered being so happy when it did…"No…nothing." He muttered as he walked over to Serena. It was his fault…he knew that. If Serena died for some reason, it would be because he left her. Was he selfish? Yea…he was, he sighed and walked into his room closing the door behind him before sliding down it slowly and sitting on the ground. He put his head in his hands and pushed the tears that wanted to spill away. He wondered softly if he would feel this deep aching sinking feeling if Marissa was this bad hurt. He knew immediately the answer was no. Because Darien didn't love Marissa, he liked her, he liked how she fucked him on the first date. He liked how she said that there didn't have to be any strings attached if he didn't want there to be. He liked how being with her was a big fuck you to his 'destiny' and his 'life'. He did love Serena however…what he didn't love was how she was currently lying on his couch half dead because he let his body get in the way of his heart.

He felt the glowing start at his feet and when it was done he knew he was Prince Endymion. He wondered silently if that meant Serena was Princess Serenity. He stood to his feet and almost opened his bedroom door before shaking his head again. She wouldn't want to see him right now…it would just hurt her again and possibly send her more into shock. He went and climbed into his bed, ignoring the heavy armor and the uncomfortable clothes. He would talk to Serena tomorrow….he would get his Princess back and apologize and things would be better.

* * *

The girls sighed in relief as Serena opened her eyes slowly. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked hoarsely.

Luna jumped up on her stomach and smiled softly. "We found you unconscious in the forest. You were very sick and needed to warm up your body quickly. So we brought you to Darien's apartment. Don't worry, he's in his room. He gave us permission to stay as long as needed. You were into the last stages of hypothermia. You almost died Serena. What were you thinking?" The smile was now off of Luna's face, replaced with the anger and concern that she had felt for the past hours.

Serena sighed as she looked away from the cat and into the kitchen that she use to help Darien cook in, "I wanted to be alone so I went to the park. I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I got lost in my thoughts and the next thing I knew I was in a forest somewhere. It was late and I knew that if I tried to find my way out in the dark it would just get worse. So I sat down and tried to stay as warm as possible..." Serena then remembered the conversation she had with her mother and she mentally scoffed. There was no other man for her but Darien. Her mother knew that, everyone knew that…

The girls nodded in sympathy, "What counts is that we found you and you are going to be alright." Amy said softly as she stood up and moved toward the door. "I hate to leave you guys…but now that Serena is going to be fine…I have to go home before my mom realizes I'm gone." With that Amy was out the door and the other girls looked at each other.

"Will you be ok without us here Serena?" Raye asked and Serena quickly nodded. She understood that they couldn't stay with her. They had lives to uphold and she was going to be fine now that they found her.

When the girls had all said goodbye and left Serena looked at Luna, "You need to go to Luna. Go and put a note on my bed saying I went to Amy's to stay the night so I could finish studying for an exam. I don't want momma or daddy worrying." Serena said softly and Luna looked torn for a moment before nodding, giving Serena a lick on the cheek and jumping off the couch and quickly leaving the apartment.

Serena sighed, she felt so weak and she hated the fact she was like this at Darien's. She wanted to blame him for her condition but she knew that was unfair. It isn't his fault she decided to be stupid and get lost in the forest. She looked over at his bedroom door and stood up, only to collapse and realize that she was Princess Serenity. When had that happened? Was that the only reason she was alive? Because she had so many other lives in her? She tried to stand again only to stumble a few steps and fall again on her hands and knees. She looked back over at the couch and it looked a life time away. Why did she stand up in the first place?

* * *

Darien heard the loud thumps outside and this time he refused to ignore his instincts. He was out of bed and had the door opened quickly. He saw Serenity on the floor shaking a little as she tried to stand back up. He walked over quickly and helped her to her feet.

"What is it that you need?" He asked softly and Serenity looked at him and bit her lip to keep the tears away. He was Endymion and the memories were almost too much.

"I...I just wanted some water." She whispered as he helped her back to the couch. She sat down and before she got comfortable he was back with a glass of water.

"The girls left?" He asked sounding a little shocked.

Serenity shrugged, "They can't all be missing in the morning…I'm fine now anyways. Just a little weak,"

Darien sat down beside her and as soon as he did there was a flash of light and Serena was back and his armor was gone. "Serena…I'm…I'm sorry." Darien whispered and he hated how she stiffened at his words.

"Please…don't make this hard Darien….I…I don't want your sympathy…I just need to rest." She looked over at him and his heart tore at the unshed tears that were there.

"You can sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Darien said softly as he stood up and offered her his hand. She shook her head,

"Darien…"

"Don't reject my hospitality Serena…it's rude…" He said and smiled softly.

She gritted her teeth, how could he talk to her about things being rude? But she knew he was right, she took his hand and let him help her to his bed. He laid her down softly and covered her up. "Tomorrow….can we talk?" He asked softly and she nodded, too tired to fight him at the moment. He smiled again and left the room, shutting the door behind him and going over to sit on the couch. The first thing he would do was call Marissa. It was over, he couldn't see her anymore. It was time he accepted the fact that Serena was going to be the woman in his life. No one else…he lay down on the couch and took a deep breath before falling into a restless sleep.

End of Chapter

Read and Review


End file.
